When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Third and final series of the "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?" series. New enemies arrive in Tokyo and attack its citizens and when Usagi's family attacked by Lurax with an unknown weapon, Sailor Moon protects her family and falls into eternal sleep once more! Can the other Senshi keep Sailor Moon's comatose body safe? Stay there and find out!
1. 01 The New Enemy!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 01: "The New Enemy!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The New Enemy! ******

The morning was peaceful. The Tokyo Skyline beamed with light.  
Usagi Tsukino woke up that morning and her mother helped her  
get dressed. Usagi's hair was silver color. Her hair turned  
silver due to her using the full power of the Ginzuishou against  
Granditan. Her life as it was never the same again. She was fatigued  
ever since and her energy was limited. The Sailor Senshi took very  
good care of her. She allowed them to help her. She was a very quiet  
person and a very lovable person. On this day, Usagi was dressed in a  
very lovely white blouse and a pink skirt which her mother bought for her.  
Usagi loved her mother a lot. Ikuko knew that Usagi wasn't as strong  
as she was in the past. All she knew that Usagi was weakened from a  
couple strong cases of the flu, however that the truth was that Usagi  
used the full power of the Silver Crystal and now Usagi is very weakened  
and must conserve her energy.

Usagi sat in a chair that was in her room and Luna and Diana were both in  
her lap. She gently patted their heads while they slept and Usagi was looked  
out the window. Usagi was listening to the radio playing some soft music.  
Usagi was content. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere on her own due to her  
condition. Her friends often visited her to keep her happy and upbeat. This  
day, Ami and Makoto came over for a visit. They knocked on Usagi's door.

"Come in."

Usagi answered them. Ami and Makoto opened the door and walked in. They saw  
Usagi sitting towards the window in the chair with Luna and Diana. Ami had  
blue hair and wore her school uniform. Makoto had brown hair and had a brown  
skirt and her top of her uniform matched her skirt.

"Hello Usagi-Chan! How are you doing today?"

Makoto greeted her. Usagi looked at them and smiled sweetly and replied.

"Oh, hello Mako-Chan and Ami-Chan. I am fine."

Usagi replied in a very quiet tone.

"We came to see how you were doing and to let you know that we will have  
a Senshi meeting. Haruka and Michiru will pick you up this afternoon.  
Alright?"

Ami told her.

"Alright. Do you know what time?"

Usagi asked.

"It will be held at 3 p.m. in the afternoon Usagi-Chan."

Makoto answered her.

"Very well. I will be waiting."

Usagi answered.

"Good. We will see you later this afternoon Usagi."

Makoto told her. Makoto and Ami left. Usagi returned to look  
out the window. In outer space, a space ship started to orbit  
the earth and the ship cloaked itself so others wouldn't  
detect it. The leader of this clan of evil aliens was Murkadrone.  
He was a dark and sinister Warlord who was out to conquer the earth  
for himself. He had several warriors in which was at his disposal.  
The first was Lurax, and then was Pollax. There was also Icatankor  
and Taintor. These four served Murkadrone. Murkadrone stood up and  
spoke.

"This world will soon fall under our control. And how do we take  
control of this world and where?"

Murkadrone asked.

"Sire, how about we invade Japan. Tokyo is the capitol of this  
small island country. The people will easily fall under your  
control mighty lord of the dark."

Lurax answered.

"Very well Lurax, I will put you in charge of attack the city of  
Tokyo. I leave everything to you Lurax."

Murkadrone told her. Lurax was a female alien with blue skin and  
she wore a green dress.

"This world will fall and I know exactly what to do first!"

Lurax answered. She was bound to please her master and lord and conquer  
the earth for him.

At the Hikawa Shrine, all the Senshi met. Haruka and Michiru brought Usagi  
and Mamoru was there and Usagi was placed next to Mamoru. He embraced  
her so she wouldn't fall. Ami spoke up first.

"Everyone, Luna and myself has detected new enemies lately. They have  
invaded our solar system and are bound to attack the earth soon."

Ami explained. Luna then stood up. She was next to Usagi.

"Yes, this new enemy will soon invade this planet. I have no idea if  
they will start attacking Tokyo or not."

Luna explained. Usagi spoke up.

"Luna and Ami, do you know what their plot and objective is?"

Usagi asked. Usually when they had a meeting Usagi rarely spoke. Luna  
looked at Usagi and spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, I have no idea what their plot and objective is. However,  
i must not allow you to fight unless everyone needs you. You know as  
much as I do that your energy is extremely limited. Please I beg of you  
not to try and fight unless you are needed. Understand?"

Luna explained the situation to Usagi. Usagi felt depressed all of the  
sudden and buried herself into Mamoru's chest. Mamoru instinctively  
comforted Usagi and he spoke.

"Usako, please know this. Luna cares for your well being. You being hurt  
or falling unconscious or you fainting is something that Luna can afford  
to lose. She loves you most of all and is determined to keep you out  
of harms way. Please understand how she feels."

Mamoru explained to her.

"Luna is right Usagi-san, you are important not only to her, but everyone  
else here."

Setsuna told her.

"Everyone, the new enemy will attack soon. I want everyone to guard Usagi  
and keep her safe. Agreed?"

Luna asked.

"Okay."

Everyone agreed. The new enemy was bound to attack soon, but what was their  
motive? Find out next time!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/03/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. 02 Protect The Ones You Love!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 02: "Protect The Ones You Love!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Protect The Ones You Love! ******

The next morning, Ikuko Usagi's mother woke Usagi up and helped  
her get dressed. Ikuko dressed Usagi in a blue shirt and a matching  
blue skirt. She thought that Usagi looked very beautiful. Ikuko do  
anything to keep Usagi happy. Ikuko spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, papa, Shingo, and myself want to take you somewhere nice  
today... your friends are invited to come. We want you to feel  
happy and loved."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi looked surprised. She wondered what the  
occasion was. Usagi loved her family and everyone else as well.  
Usagi decided not to question her anymore.

"Very well mama. I look forward to it."

Usagi answered. In outer space, Murkadrone called Lurax to him.

"Have you decided on a plot to destroy Tokyo?"

Murkadrone asked.

"Yes sire. I have this weapon that will enable anyone that contact  
with this beam to be put in eternal sleep forever. However, the  
weapon only has enough power for one shot. I will use this weapon  
to put innocent people to sleep forever!"

Lurax explained and Murkadrone smiled. He liked the plan.

"I will also allow you to use my Murk Soldiers and a monster as  
well. What do you say?"

Murkadrone asked.

"Very well sire. Anything that will help me succeed!"

Lurax answered her master.

"Good. You may go."

Murkadrone told her and she teleported to Tokyo, Japan  
to start attacking people there. That afternoon, Ikuko,  
Kenji, and Shingo took Usagi to a large mall that had  
opened up there in Tokyo. All the inner Senshi came  
as well to help keep Usagi's moral up. Kenji carried  
Usagi to keep her from weakening. Then suddenly Lurax,  
Murk wasp, and a horde of Murk Soldiers appeared all  
over the mall and started to attack innocent people.  
Lurax started up her weapon and Usagi saw that weapon  
and knew her family would be hurt.

"Papa, please set me down!"

Usagi asked in a stern voice. He didn't understand  
what she was going to do, however she was about  
to do something that would shock her family.

"I will not allow you to hurt others... you vile fiend!  
Moonlight Maiden Heart Stone Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Moonlight Maiden  
Sailor Moon. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo were shocked.

"SAILOR MOON!? MY DAUGHTER IS SAILOR MOON?"

Kenji and Ikuko spoke in unison with great surprise.

"No way... Usagi is Sailor Moon... my favorite Sailor  
Guardian..."

Shingo replied with great surprised. The other Inner  
Senshi transformed as well.

"Mercury Water Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Fire Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Earth Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Wind Stone Power! Make Up!"

The for Inner Senshi cried and they transformed once more.  
Again like before Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo were shocked.

"Oh, I didn't know there were warriors on this planet! See  
this mighty weapon? This weapon has the power to put people  
into eternal sleep!"

Lurax explained. Everyone looked shocked. Lurax then spoke  
again.

"I am Lurax, I am a servant of Murkadrone, the master of the  
whole Murk Empire! Now I will put all the people of this mall  
into eternal sleep!"

Lurax introduced herself and then fired her weapon. Moonlight  
Maiden Sailor Moon stepped in front of her family and took the  
blast for them and Sailor Moon fell to the floor on her back.  
The Inner Senshi ran to Sailor Moon. Lurax was surprised that  
someone wwould protect others from the blast. Usagi's family  
looked worried for Sailor Moon now and what would happen now.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/03/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. 03 Usagi In Eternal Sleep Again?

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 03: "Usagi In Eternal Sleep Again?"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Usagi In Eternal Sleep Again? ******

New enemies had appeared and threatened innocent people including  
Usagi's family. Usagi had transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor  
Moon and then Lurax, an evil female villain had fired a beam from  
her gun and Sailor Moon took the hit for her family and protected  
them from harm, but this meant that Usagi would soon fall into eternal  
sleep. Usagi's family ran up to Sailor Moon and talked with her.

"Usagi... are you okay?"

Ikuko asked. Sailor moon turned her head towards Ikuko and answered her.

"I'm afraid not. I took the beam of energy into my body and I will be  
asleep in minutes... there's lots I want to tell you... but I have no  
time to explain to you now..."

Sailor Moon replied and then the pains in her body caused her to stop  
talking for the moment. Mercury and Venus ran to Usagi to check on her.

"Sailor Moon, will you be okay?"

Venus asked. Sailor Moon turned to Venus.

"Venus, contact the Outer Senshi and tell them what happened here.  
Prepare for the worst and make sure that I am protected while I am  
in slumber..."

Sailor Moon spoke once more and she was no longer able to sleep  
since the power that hit her had finally caused her to fall to  
sleep. Then Sailor Moon's brooch flashed and Sailor Moon's body  
was laid upon a bed and both her and the bed were encased in Silver  
Crystal. Mars turned towards Lurax and spoke to her and her cronies.

"I won't allow you to hurt anymore people... FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled as a huge ball of fire hit near Lurax and her  
cronies. This made Lurax angry.

"Oh, you think you strangers can defeat the likes of me and my forces?"

Lurax asked.

"Oh, we are quite resourceful!"

Mars responded.

"Get them Murk Soldiers and you too Murk Wasp... get them!"

Lurax commanded and the horde of soldiers started charging.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Jupiter yelled blasting some of the Murk Soldiers totally destroying  
some of them.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Venus yelled sending a chain towards the new enemies destroying more  
of the Murk Soldiers.

"Bubble Spray!"

Mercury yelled and her power totally caused a fog to where only the Senshi  
could see.

"Now I will finish that monster! BURNING MANDALA!"

Mars yelled sending rings of fire towards Murk Wasp and the monster burned  
up and turned to dust.

"How dare you foil my plans! I shall return!"

Lurax vowed and she vanished. Mars and the other Senshi turned towards Usagi's  
family.

"Are you okay?"

Mars asked Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo.

"Yes... we fine and Usagi?"

Kenji asked.

"She's still alive. However, it will be awhile before she wakes up again  
and only her true love can wake her once the evil power is purged from  
her body."

Mars explained.

"We need to get to some place safe."

Jupiter suggested. From out of nowhere came Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto  
to take over for the Inner Senshi. Venus walked up to the Outer Senshi.

"Watch over the Princess and make sure that she remains safe."

Venus asked. The Outer Senshi agreed. And the inner Senshi took Usagi's  
family back home.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/10/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 04 The Power of Friendship

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 04: "The Power of Friendship"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Power of Friendship ******

The Inner Senshi took Usagi's family back home. They had lots of  
questions for them. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were briefed of what  
happened to Usagi. Ikuko was the one who had the most questions.

"So, why has this happened to Usagi and how long has Usagi been  
Sailor Moon?"

Ikuko asked in a curious tone. Luna walked up to Ikuko, Kenji, and  
Shingo. Then Luna spoke to them.

"Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo. I am sure that this is quite of shock  
that first of all... Usagi-Chan's cat now speaks! However, you have  
questions and I can explain all. First of all... Usagi has been Sailor  
Moon for quite awhile now and this is not the first time that she  
has fallen into eternal sleep. The first time was when Granditan  
and Marbletor tried to take over Tokyo and stop her by trying to  
kill her. However, Usagi was forced to use the full power of the  
Silver Crystal and because of this, Usagi is now fatigued because  
of all that power and her hair is now silver from that point on..."

Luna briefly explained.

"That is one of the mysteries solved..."

Shingo spoke as he remembered all the times that he seen Usagi so  
weak.

"How did Usagi get so weak?"

Kenji asked. Luna spoke again.

"That is because, Granditan placed Usagi into eternal sleep, her  
soul was split into four parts to accomplish a common mission...  
to defeat Granditan once and for all, but when Usagi used the  
full power of the Silver Crystal, the last part of her soul  
saved her fragile life and united with her again... but this  
lead to her second slumber of eternal sleep which was caused by  
her not being able to control her transformations and because of  
that, Usagi fell into eternal sleep."

Luna explained once more.

"So... it wasn't the flu? That is what we were told."

Kenji asked.

"Yes, it wasn't the flu. That was told to you to protect Usagi.  
If everyone found out who she truly was, Usagi would have been  
hurt more. However, now you know who Usagi really is."

Ami answered.

"I heard someone call her princess... is she truly a princess?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yes, a thousand years ago, Usagi was known as 'princess Serenity'  
and lived on the moon. When Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl attacked  
the moon and killed both the prince and princess... they were sent  
to our current time and you were chosen for Usagi to be reborn.  
Queen Serenity selected you to raise Serenity. This I do know,  
Usagi loves you a lot to protect you from evil. That is why Usagi  
did what she did."

Artemis explained once more.

"Remember this, the power of friendship knows no bounds and Usagi  
loves and cares for all."

Luna told Usagi's family. In Outer Space, Lurax faced Murkadrone.  
He was furious.

"You have been defeated Lurax! If you want to remain part of my clan  
you must defeat those mysterious soldiers! If you are defeated again,  
don't bother coming back!"

Murkadrone told her.

"Yes sire... I know who I will fight. That girl named Sailor Mars!"

Lurax told her lord.

"Very good. I hope for your victory!"

Lurax told her. Lurax left the presence of Murkadrone and went to  
her room within the spaceship of Murkadrone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/10/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 05 Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 05: "Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 1 ******

Ami, Minako, and Makoto walked to the mall. There lying in state  
was Sailor Moon in an unconscious state. Her crystal had the Heart  
Stone in the Silver Crystal and the stone was healing Usagi slowly  
and it would be some time before Usagi would wake up again. Ami, Minako,  
and Makoto watched Usagi with great interest. Setsuna and Michiru stood  
nearby transformed and stood guard. The enemy hadn't attacked in a few  
days. In space, Lurax faced Murkadrone again and he spoke to her.

"Lurax, your failure to destroy those brats has started to bug me. I want  
you to leave my sight and not come back until you have destroyed all of them!  
If you defeat them, I will be joyous and welcome you back! Now be gone you  
wretch!"

Murkadrone told her and she departed. She descended to earth and thought  
that she was not interested in all of the Senshi... but she was interested  
only in one of them... Sailor Mars. On earth, Rei was with ChibiUsa and Mamoru  
at the Hikawa Shrine when Lurax appeared and she spoke.

"Rei Hino, Sailor Mars... tomorrow at this time... you will face me alone  
at Tokyo Tower and there you will face your demise! You shall come alone  
and you will face an untimely end! If you so not come I will hunt you down!  
Farewell!"

Lurax told her and she vanished. Rei looked a bit frightened. She wasn't used  
to fighting alone. This concerned her. Luna and Artemis both were confident  
that Rei could defeat Lurax. Rei turned to Luna and she spoke to her.

"What do I do? I can't ignore this challenge... however, I am scared of fighting  
alone against this witch."

Rei expressed her concerns Luna smiled and spoke.

"I know you're strong Rei. Remember, you have the fire stone that Mamoru won  
within your henshin pen. You have a new power available to you. You will have  
to learn what that new attack is and unleash it upon Lurax and defeat her and  
remember what truly is at stake... Usagi lies in eternal sleep because she protected  
her family from those evil beings. I trust in you Rei-Chan!"

Luna spoke to Rei and reminded her what was truly important to her.

"That's right. Rely on your new power. I know you can do it!"

Artemis encouraged her. Rei ran outside and thought about the battle to  
take place and ChibiUsa wanted to join her, but Mamoru stopped her.

"No, Rei needs some time alone. She will be okay."

Mamoru told ChibiUsa by stopping her from going to Rei. The next day, Rei stood  
in front of Tokyo Tower. She knew she had to face Lurax, but she was still terrified  
about fighting alone. She walked inside Tokyo Tower and made it to the top and there  
stood Lurax.

"So, you've come. Are you ready to die?"

Lurax spoke with an evil grin.

"I will not die today! You will be killed by me! Mars Fire Stone Power! Make Up!"

Rei answered and transforming into Sailor Mars.

"I am the pretty suited soldier of fire and passion! In the name of Mars and in the  
name of my Princess I will chastise you with fire!"

Sailor Mars spoke doing her normal stance.

"So, you have come to fight! Well... take this!"

Lurax spoke and hurled a fire ball at Sailor Mars and she dodged it easily.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Mars yelled and hurled a fire ball at Lurax but it faded away before it could hit Lurax.  
Lurax laughed.

"HA! Is that the best you can throw at me? Here try this on for size!"

Lurax spoke again in an even more mocking tone. She hurled lightning at Mars and Mars  
tried to dodge it but she got zapped and she hit the floor. Lurax unleashed even more  
lightning at Mars. Mars knew she had to do something and quick before it was too late!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/24/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. 06 Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 06: "Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website:  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 2 ******

Mars had faced Lurax and a showdown began and at the very end, Mars  
got overwhelmed and fell to the ground. Lurax continued to blast  
Mars with lightning, being confident that she had the upper hand and  
then Mars thought about Usagi and her plight that new found courage  
and strength arose with Sailor Mars and stood up amongst all the  
blasting and Lurax was shocked that someone could withstand an  
attack by her.

"H... How?"

Lurax stammered as she asked Sailor Mars. Mars thought about Usagi  
again and she gave Lurax an answer.

"Because you lack love, truth, and justice. Your heart is only  
evil. My fallen Princess has helped me see that she is important  
to not give up fighting! I am the pretty suited soldier in a sailor  
suit! The Soldier of Fire and Passion! In The name of Mars, I shall  
punish you!"

Mars yelled with more determination and she spoke again!

"Fireball Strike!"

Mars yelled as she sent a hail storm of fire balls upon Lurax and  
Lurax was hit by the fire balls. Lurax tried to strike back but she  
became overwhelmed by the onslaught of the fire balls.

"You are... good... Mars... will... your power be enough to defeat  
me?"

Lurax spoke in a weakened tone.

"I am not done you witch! There's more! Fire Storm Strike!"

Mars yelled again calling another new attack and a larger fire ball  
than the last hit Lurax causing more damage upon her.

"Oh... that... hurts... you... will... pay..."

Lurax spoken in a broken tone.

"There's more! Fireball Revolution!"

Mars spoke this time producing a huge fire ball in her hand and it got bigger  
and larger and then she released it and the fire ball got even larger as it  
came towards Lurax and Lurax was engulfed by the massive fireball and Lurax  
made a cry and totally burned up and on the ground landed a bright red sword  
which glowed furiously. This was the Fire Saber. Mars saw the sword and picked  
it up. Then she examined the sword. She was amazed that Lurax held such an item.  
She knew this time would help her out in the future. At the Hikawa Shrine,  
Luna and Artemis worried about Rei and wondered if she was alright.

"Do you think Rei is alright?"

Luna asked in a worried tone.

"I am sure she is alright. Rei is a strong fighter."

Artemis answered trying to ease Luna's worries.

"I am sure she is okay."

Makoto stated.

"I am alright and no harm has come to me!"

Rei spoke as she held the Fire Saber that she won from her last battle. Luna ran  
to meet her.

"Where did you get that strange sword Rei?"

Luna asked.

"After Lurax was defeated by me... it appeared where Lurax was. It is the Fire  
Saber."

Rei replied.

"I see... it will definitely help you in the future."

Ami stated.

"Yes."

Rei answered in a soft tone. In Space, Pollax reported to Murkadrone.

"Sire, Lurax was defeated by Sailor Mars."

Pollax reported.

"I see... and that weapon that was inside her is now in the hands of Mars...  
so be it! Pollax, I leave you in charge!"

Murkadrone told him.

"Yes, sire... my victim shall be Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter!"

Pollax grinned. The fight rages on!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/24/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. 07 Pollax Versus Sailor Jupiter

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 07: "Pollax Versus Sailor Jupiter"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Pollax Versus Sailor Jupiter ******

Makoto stood with Uranus guarding the Princess which was in a state  
of Eternal Sleep. Makoto and Haruka were transformed as Sailor Jupiter  
and Sailor Uranus. They both loved Usagi in their own way. Uranus wished  
that Usagi hadn't protected her family as she did, but their was no other  
choice in that moment of time. Pollax, one of the henchmen of Murkadrone,  
stood before Murkadrone. He wanted the Senshi defeated. However, his henchmen  
was had failed to finish off the Sailor Guardians.

"What is your plan Pollax?"

Murkadrone questioned his henchman.

"Sire, I shall target Sailor Jupiter. She is quite strong as I had read and  
she will make a good target for me to fight."

Pollax replied.

"Very well Pollax, please carry out your plan."

Murkadrone answered as he gave his blessing to Pollax and Pollax vanished.  
Elsewhere, Makoto finished watching Usagi and joined the others. Makoto  
joined Rei, Ami, and Minako.

"How is she?"

Rei asked.

"I guess okay."

Makoto replied. Makoto wasn't sure how far Usagi was recovering from the blast  
that put her to sleep.

"I see."

Rei answered as she made a sigh as she looked at the sword that she acquired from  
Lurax.

"Where did you get that sword Rei?"

Ami asked.

"From the fight with Lurax. She must have had that hid inside her."

Rei answered in a somber voice as she thought about Usagi. Then out of  
nowhere, a letter fell into Makoto's lap and she opened it. It read:

'Makoto Kino, meet me at Azabu Park where you and I will face each other.  
And there you will meet your demise.

Signed,

Pollax.'

Makoto closed the letter and spoke ot the others.

"I have been challenged by Pollax by meeting her alone. I must go."

Makoto told them and she folded up the letter and put it in her  
purse and left. She transformed and faced Pollax at Azabu Park.

"Welcome Sailor Jupiter! Here you will perish by my hand! Are you  
prepared to die?'

Pollax asked. Jupiter stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of Pollax  
at all. Then Pollax made her first attack and Jupiter easily dodged  
it. Pollax wasn't surprised at all.

"So, you're really good as I expected."

Pollax commented to Sailor Jupiter.

"I have had lots of practice."

Jupiter answered. Then Pollax fired again and Jupiter dodged the blast  
again. Jupiter smiled as she thought about her current battle with Pollax.  
She had to win against this villain. She thought she'd go on the defensive  
and Pollax fired once more and just before Pollax's electric blast hit  
Jupiter, Jupiter jumped out of the way again. Pollax was furious that Makoto  
was dodging her attacks. Jupiter was trying to weaken Pollax so she could defeat  
Pollax easily. Pollax fired again and Jupiter dodged once again. Pollax started  
to weaken and Jupiter smiled and she prepared to make her attack. Pollax continued  
to make her attacks on Jupiter and Jupiter just kept dodging to make Pollax weak  
to her attack. Jupiter noticed a crystal on Pollax's forehead and thought might  
be the source of her power. Then Jupiter made her attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter yelled as she fired Pollax hitting her head on. Pollax smirked.

"Oh is that all?"

Pollax asked in a mocking tone.

"Nope! Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter yelled sending a huge bolt of lightning at Pollax and destroying her  
crystal and Pollax burned up into nothing and in her place appeared a green looking  
sword. It was the Earth Saber. Jupiter picked up the blade and smiled.

"Princess, I will always find ways to protect your sleeping body."

Jupiter vowed to keep Usagi safe from harm. Then walked Icatankor to Murkadrone and he  
spoke.

"Pollax is defeated. May I begin my attack?"

Icatankor asked.

"Yes, who will you attack?"

Murkadrone asked.

"It is simple... I will take on Mercury... she will be next victim!"

Icatankor revealed. Mercury's battle was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/31/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. 08 Outmatched, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 08: "Outmatched, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Outmatched, Part 1 ******

Icatankor stood before Murkadrone. Icatankor was like a tank and had lots  
of dark magical power. Unlike, the others before him... he was strong  
and he wore a mask over his head. The top of his mask had a horn on each side  
of his helmet and he looked menacing. Also his armor was made of the toughest  
dragon's scales that anyone had ever seen. He spoke to Murkadrone.

"I will challenge Sailor Mercury. I have watched her fight. Her power is weak and  
she can't stand against me and my might!"

Icatankor told his master.

"Proceed."

Murkadrone gave his blessing and Icatankor left. At the Hikawa Shrine, Ami, Rei, and Makoto  
met and discussed the recent events and that Makoto and Rei both fought villains that had  
invaded the earth so suddenly. Ami suddenly felt uncomfortable about her recent findings.  
Ami spoke up.

"I searched on my mini computer that I might be next to fight a villain like Mako-Chan and  
Rei-Chan had recently fought."

Ami stated.

"Don't lose heart Ami, I know you can beat this new villain when he or she appears."

Makoto tried to encourage her.

"You might be right, but my powers are weaker that yours..."

Ami trailed off.

"That might be true, but if you remember what is at stake... you can beat anyone!"

Rei told Ami in a stern but reassuring voice and then a letter appeared out of nowhere.  
and Ami caught it. She opened the letter and it read:

'Sailor Mercury,

Meet me at Tokyo Harbor. There we will duel.

Signed,

Icatankor.'

Ami folded up the letter and she stood up.

"I have to go."

Ami spoke to them and she ran off. Rei and Makoto watched as Ami ran off.

"will she win?"

Rei asked.

"I think she will, but it won't be easy."

Makoto answered Rei as she looked at Ami ran off. Ami ran down the streets  
and she spoke up and said...

"Mercury water Stone Power! Make Up!"

Ami cried transforming into Sailor Mercury and she made it to Tokyo Harbor.  
There stood Icatankor. He greeted her.

"Welcome Sailor Mercury! I am one of Murkadrone's greatest henchmen. If you  
can defeat me, the Water Sword will be yours for the taking... however, I have  
not been defeated by a were human! May you defeat me if you dare!"

Icatankor told her. Mercury cringed a bit. He was stronger than her. Beating him  
would be no picnic t all.

"Try this Sailor Mercury!"

Icatankor spoke again as he sent a huge ball of dark energy and Mercury quickly  
jumped out of the way and avoided the blast.

"Ah, you are quick on your feet. We will soon see how long you can stand up to  
my magical attacks!"

Icatankor told her as he sent another blast quicker than the last. The blast was quicker  
this time and Mercury barely missed the blast and she got burned slightly.

"Oh, you will find that I will give it my all to try and stop you!"

Icatankor told her. Mercury knew she was in an up hill battle and she had to dodge  
his attacks or she would lose.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/14/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. 09 Outmatched, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 09: "Outmatched, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Outmatched, Part 2 ******

Mercury and Icatankor had a stand off and Icatankor attacked Mercury,  
but she wasn't able to attack back due to him being quicker and stronger  
than she was. Icatankor laughed.

"Oh, are you going to give up because I am stronger than you?"

Icatankor laughed and asked if Mercury was going to give up.

"NO! I will find a weakness that will enable me to defeat you!"

Mercury replied in a defiant tone. Icatankor sneered at her.

"Oh really? try this!"

Icatankor yelled as he sent three balls of energy at Mercury  
that she had no time to dodge the oncoming attack and the energy  
hit Mercury and she went backward and she fell to the ground.  
Mercury writhed in pain from the blast and Icatankor laughed  
because he knew she couldn't beat him.

"Oh are you all washed up now?"

He asked her. Mercury slowly got on her feet and stood.

"Never underestimate a Sailor Senshi. I will find a way to defeat  
you. That I do promise!"

Mercury yelled back at him. She was determined to find a way to  
beat him. However, he was much stronger than she was.

"HA! Try this again for size!"

He yelled sending more balls of energy at her and she tried to  
dodged the oncoming attack, but she got hit and she fell to the  
ground again. Mercury writhed in pain again. She couldn't fight  
against him. His power was massively strong. As she thought of  
how to beat him, she then thought that he might have a limit  
to his power and she would have to allow him to continue attacking  
her to weaken him to the point that he had no or little power left.  
Icatankor laughed as Mercury lay on the ground almost motionless  
from the last attack. After a minute or two, Mercury stood on her  
feet again and she was determined to weaken him to the point that  
she could defeat him.

"Are you going to attack me or are you a weakling Mercury?"

Icatankor asked in a harsh tone.

"You will go down, that I do promise! Bubble Spray!"

Mercury answered sending a spray that caused a temporary fog,  
but Icatankor easily blew it away.

"You are so weak! Try this on again for size!"

Icatankor told her and hurled several balls of energy at Mercury  
and she tried to dodge it, but she wasn't able to and again she fell  
to the ground and was not able to stand since the energy that he threw  
at her this time temporarily paralyzed her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Look at you! You are beaten! You can't even fight back!"

He laughed at her. Mercury knew that she had to muster all of her strength  
and fight back, but her body seemingly was against her. After a good  
several minutes, the paralysis vanished and Mercury stood up again.

"Oh, you still survive? Well... not for long! Take this!"

Icatankor told her as he sent a massive ball of dark energy and hurled it  
at her and the ball of energy hit Sailor Mercury and she fell to the ground  
and passed out due to the massive energy.

"Check mate... Sailor Mercury... you lose!"

Icatankor told her as he put chains on her and he teleported her away to  
Murkadrone's ship in outer space. Icatankor thought that he had won, but  
this was all part of Mercury's plan to weaken him further.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/14/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	10. 10 Outmatched, Part 3

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode10: "Outmatched, Part 3"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Outmatched, Part 3 ******

Icatankor thought he had beaten Sailor mercury, however this was part  
of her plan to find his weakness and defeat him. She knew that she had  
to hold on and wait until his weakness was revealed. At the Hikawa Shrine,  
the others discussed about what happened to Sailor Mercury.

"She's been gone too long and it has been several hours since she has left."

Rei spoke in a concerned voice. She knew Ami wasn't strong as she was. She  
knew that Mercury could easily fall into the enemy's hands.

"Don't worry Rei-Chan! Ami is a very smart and intelligent girl, if anyone  
can find out how to beat Icatankor, she can... even if it means being captured  
first to find a weakness. Please have faith in Mercury Rei-Chan!"

Luna reminded Rei that Ami was very smart and capable girl. If Ami could find  
a weakness, she could. Icatankor presented Sailor Mercury all chained up to his  
master.

"OOOH, very good Icatankor! Congratulations on your victory! Place her in one  
of the cells."

Murkadrone congratulated him. Icatankor placed Mercury in one of the cells. He  
released the chains from her. He locked up Mercury in the cell and he went back  
to his master.

"Good job Icatankor, Mercury is forever our prisoner. her execution will take  
place soon."

Murkadrone congratulated him. He was ever so joyous that Mercury was now captured.  
About an hour later, Mercury woke up in her cell. She looked around. She knew she  
was in the enemy spaceship. She activated her visor and started scanning the spaceship.  
She found out that the spaceship was very massive and had enough power to destroy  
a whole planet. She thought about Icatankor and what his weakness might be. She wouldn't  
be sure until he came close. She put away her visor and decided to think about her unlocked  
abilities and how she could win. About a hour later, Icatankor brought a small tray of earth  
food. A turkey sandwich, a blueberry muffin, an apple, and a small carton of milk to go with  
it. He presented her the tray. He spoke.

"This is some earth food we have got for you. There is no honor in a girl who is weak  
from not eating. Earth food may not be good to us, but it may do you good. I will give you  
a choice... if you like to battle me again or not. Perhaps, you are not that weak as you  
showed me earlier... I know that you willfully allowed yourself to be captured. Now please  
strengthen yourself."

Icatankor told her as he handed her the tray.

"Thank you."

Mercury thanked him. There was a bed and she sat at the edge of the bed and sat the tray on  
the bed. She started with the sandwich. The sandwich was quite tasty. Turkey wasn't dry.  
She thought it best not to make Icatankor angry and try to enjoy this meager meal. After  
she was done, she sat the tray on the bed. She looked at her nemesis. He may be the enemy,  
but she found honor in his eyes. He wanted to truly battle with Mercury.

"May I?"

He asked. As he asked to sit next to her.

"Be my guest."

She answered as she moved over allowing him to sit next to her.

"Thank you."

Icatankor thanked her as he sat down. He spoke again.

"Mercury, what is your real name?"

He asked. She looked at him and she wondered if she should tell him her true name. Then  
she re-transformed back into Ami. She looked at him and then she spoke.

"My name is Ami Mizuno."

Ami spoke as she looked at him.

"That is a very lovely name Ami. You know that my name is Icatankor."

He told her as he smiled. Ami felt strange. Talking with the enemy wasn't her strong suit,  
however she didn't want to insult him. She then spoke to him.

"Why of the change of heart to go to great lengths to talk to me and be so kind to me?"

Ami asked in a curious tone.

"I was once a powerful warrior for the sake of good just like yourself. Killing you off right  
away has no honor in it. See, the others and myself were guardians of the four element swords.  
However, we were brainwashed and were made to serve him. Ami, please heed my last request?"

He told her. She was amazed that he used to be a good warrior. Ami answered him.

"Go ahead. I am listening."

Ami told him. Icatankor stood up and faced Ami and he spoke again.

"Please I wish to see you battle me at Tokyo Harbor tomorrow. Please free me from Murkadrone's  
grasp! Please restore my honor. Please tell me that you will honor my last request?"

He asked her. She looked at him and then she spoke up.

"Very well. It would be dishonorable to not heed your request. I will I do my best to battle  
you to the best of my ability and free your spirit from Murkadrone's grasp."

Ami answered him. Icatankor smiled and he spoke again.

"Thank you Ami, now rest. I will make a request of Murkadrone to battle you again. I am sure  
he will grant it. Until tomorrow, please rest her Ami."

He told her again and he left. Ami then laid on the best and wondered if he was telling the  
truth. She saw a glass of water on the stand and she closed her eyes for a moment and focused  
on the water.

'Please water, I know that you will tell me the truth... is Icatankor telling me the truth of his  
story!'

She thought to the water. And she got the feeling that Icatankor was telling the truth.

"very well... I will honor him by battling him tomorrow."

Ami made a vow to herself and then she laid herself on the bed and fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 07/11/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	11. 11 Outmatched, Part 4

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 11: "Outmatched, Part 4"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Outmatched, Part 4 ******

Sailor Mercury was captured my Icatankor. After a turn of events, Ami  
made a vow to battle Icatankor again and fulfill his last request. Ami  
slept good that night without any trouble. She did dream about Usagi  
not only waking up from her eternal sleep but the final battle and the  
ultimate outcome and that there Usagi would have a heavy price to pay.  
However, Ami didn't know exactly what that meant, but Usagi would be  
forced to do something that everyone would not like.

The next morning, Ami woke up and realized that she had a strange dream.  
she would have to tell it to Luna once she was able to return to the Shrine.  
The others gathered at the shrine and discussed on why Ami had not yet returned.

"This is beyond late..."

Rei muttered.

"Worse than Usagi-Chan used to be..."

Minako stated.

"Now girls, let's not get hasty here. Most likely, Ami had failed to beat  
the enemy and got captured or she willfully let herself get captured so she  
could find a weakness..."

Luna explained and then they heard a voice outside. They all ran outside.

"I am Icatankor, your intuition serves you well Luna, Ami otherwise known  
as Sailor Mercury allowed herself to be captured... and after a discussion with  
her... I asked her to defeat me today on the battlefield... and for her to restore  
my honor... your friend will return to you today... farewell..."

Icatankor told them and he vanished.

'His honor?'

Luna thought and she wondered what Ami had gotten herself into. Then on the spaceship,  
Icatankor unlocked the cell and spoke to Ami.

"I hope you slept well. You are free to transform and meet me at Tokyo Harbor in one  
hour. Here you will need this to leave this ship."

Icatankor told her as he handed her a small round device. She looked at the device and  
then back at Icatankor.

"Thank you."

She thanked him.

"We will meet on the battlefield... farewell until then."

Icatankor told her and he vanished from her sight. An hour passed and she pressed  
the button on the small device and she was teleported back to earth to Tokyo Harbor.  
Then Icatankor appeared. Ami grabbed her Henshin stick and shouted.

"Mercury water Stone Power! Make Up!"

Ami cried transforming into Sailor Mercury and then she spoke to Icatankor.

"I am the pretty suited sailor soldier in a sailor suit, the soldier of water and  
wisdom... Sailor Mercury and one of the four guardians of the Moon Princess...  
I will defeat you and restore your honor Icatankor!"

Mercury did her normal stance by pointing at Icatankor.

"Mercury, I hope you show me all of your strength and that you can restore my honor!  
Now we battle!"

Icatankor told her as he sent a ball of dark energy at her, but she jumped aside easily  
without fail.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Mercury yelled as she sent a lot at him which barely phased him. Icatankor laughed.

"Is that all you have to show me?"

He asked her.

"No, of course not! I have reasons for using all of my moves! Mercury Saber!"

Mercury answered as she made her own sword appear. It was made of solid ice and  
it was a long thin blade.

"Oh... someone who can cross swords with me? Very well!"

Icatankor told her as he brought out his dark sword and crossed swords with her.  
Mercury put all her strength in her Ice Saber. Icatankor then saw the fierceness  
in her eyes and then she was going to defeat him. And with a mighty shove she  
repelled him. He hurled another ball of dark energy at her then she spoke.

"Mercury Ice Sphere!"

Mercury yelled as she hurled her own ball of solid ice at the on coming dark ball.  
And Mercury's Ice Sphere broke up the Dark Sphere that Icatankor had released.

"Oooh... very good... Mercury! Please show me more!"

Icatankor asked her. Ami thought to herself.

'Is he asking me to hit him with my power?'

Mercury thought to herself.

"Well? Go ahead... what are you waiting for?"

Icatankor asked her.

"Very well. Mercury Ice Shower!"

Mercury yelled releasing a storm of ice falling to the ground and at the same  
time Icatankor was hit. Then Icatankor charged at Mercury and instinctively,  
Mercury extended her Ice Saber and stabbed Icatankor. Then Mercury realized that  
she had stabbed him. Then Icatankor stepped away and fell to the ground.

"Oh no!"

Mercury exclaimed as she saw the wound that she had made with her Ice Saber.

"Mercury, thank you... I think I can be at peace now... My sword... take it  
and the Water Sword that is inside me... thank you for restoring my honor."

Icatankor told her. Mercury ran up to Icatankor.

"Please hold on Icatankor! Don't die!"

Mercury cried.

"Mercury, Ami... it's okay... thank you... sometimes honor comes in death...  
I die having my honor restored... thank you..."

Icatankor told her and slowly his body returned to its original state and  
then his body melted away and revealed the Water Sword. Mercury then heard  
Icatankor's voice.

"Now Mercury... take my swords... the Water Sword and the Sword of Light.  
You earned the right to both! The Sword of Light can weaken Murkadrone. Now go!  
Your friends await your return!"

Icatankor told her. Mercury saw the sword that Icatankor had in his hand previously  
and saw that it had changed to its true form. She put away her Ice Saber and walked  
up and claimed the Water Sword and the Sword of Light. Then Mercury made her away back  
to the Hikawa Shrine.

In space Taintor approached Murkadrone.

"Sire, Icatankor is dead and now I will challenge the final of the Inner Senshi...  
Sailor Venus. Our battle will soon begin!"

He told his master. His master smiled and gave Taintor his blessing. Mercury returned  
to the shrine with the two swords in hand. Luna, Artemis, Rei, Minako, and Makoto greeted  
her.

"Good job and welcome back Mercury! You have done well."

Luna told her. Mercury thought about Icatankor and about how he allowed her to kill him.  
She would not forget him. Minako was soon to face her foe... Taintor!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 07/11/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	12. 12 Love Versus Hate, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 12: "Love Versus Hate, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Love Versus Hate, Part 1 ******

Venus and Jupiter was standing guard over the comatose body. Usagi  
was quite serene and peaceful. Venus watched her princess. She felt  
bad that Usagi was in this state once again. Jupiter thought how pretty  
Usagi looked while sleeping.

"It's been awhile since Usagi-Chan had been put into Eternal Sleep."

Venus spoke to Jupiter.

"Yeah."

Jupiter agreed with Venus' statement and she continued.

"I just want Usagi-Chan to have more of my cooking."

Jupiter thought about how much Usagi loved her cooking.

"She'll return in time."

Pluto spoke as her and Saturn appeared to take Venus and Jupiter's  
place in guarding Usagi.

"Thank you for taking our place."

Venus thanked them.

"You're welcome. You have a villain to face, right?"

Pluto asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

Venus answered Pluto as she remembered that Mercury had beaten  
Icatankor. Then Venus and Jupiter re-transformed and returned  
to the shrine. Luna briefed Minako for her battle ahead.

"Minako, you'll have to battle the next villain I believe.  
Just remember to be strong and stay focused and you'll win  
for sure."

Luna reminded her. Minako nodded her head in reply.

"I don't know how effective I'll be, but I'll give it my best shot."

Minako resolved to defeat the monster when it showed up. Luna smiled.

"That's the spirit Minako-Chan!"

Luna was confident that Minako would win and claim the last sword.  
meanwhile, in space... Murkadrone and Taintor spoke on the last fight  
that was to take place between Venus and Taintor.

"What is your plan?"

Murkadrone asked.

"I will send a letter to Venus-San and we will battle at the mall. One  
on one."

Taintor replied. He knew that Venus will kill him soon enough. Later  
that day, Minako went home and prepared herself for her fight.  
Then the letter appeared. Minako opened the letter and it read:

'Venus,

please come transformed and meet me at the mall and there you  
and me will battle. And come alone.

Taintor.'

Minako closed the letter and transformed into Sailor Venus and  
she jumped out the window and headed for the mall. She ran down the  
streets towards the mall and she ran inside. Pluto and Saturn stood  
guard. They save Venus running. They walked up to her.

"What's going on Venus?"

Pluto asked.

"Taintor, the next villain has challenged me to a duel."

Venus answered.

"You make sure you stay safe."

Saturn told her.

"Right and you two make sure that people stay safe."

Venus reminded them. Then out of nowhere Taintor appeared.

"I am glad you could be here Venus, but I told you to come alone."

Taintor told her.

"They are only guarding my princess."

Venus reminded him.

"I see."

Taintor spoke to her once more.

"Now we battle."

Taintor then spoke reading his sword. Venus told her normal fighting stance.  
This would be one long fight. A fight between Venus against Taintor.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 07/18/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	13. 13 Love Versus Hate, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 13: "Love Versus Hate, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Love Versus Hate, Part 2 ******

Sailor Venus had faced Taintor. His main trait was the power  
to possess people can cause them to hate others without a  
cause. Venus looked at Taintor. Neither one had advanced to  
the other. Then Taintor started to charge Venus.

"Venus! Love And Beauty Shock!"

Venus yelled as she sent a yellow heart to stop Taintor's  
attack.

"You are good Venus, however not good enough!"

He congratulated her as he sent a dark wave from his sword that  
knocked her down to the floor sliding as she hit a wall. Pluto and  
Saturn wanted to help her, but a red rose fell down and hit the  
floor near Pluto and Saturn.

"There comes a time when e should not interfere in the conflicts  
of others. These battles like these are a test of strength. It's  
best we do not interfere."

Tuxedo Kamen told them. Pluto and Saturn stood there and reluctantly  
agreed. Venus got on her feet and stood her ground. She thought  
about Usagi and that she needed to beat this villain. She charged  
the villain and spoke as she started her next attack.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled as she ran sending a bright beam of energy from her fingers.  
Taintor easily dodged the attack.

"So typical of a Senshi!"

Taintor commented as he stopped the attack. And he hurled his sword and the  
energy hit Venus and she landed against the wall again.

"You are so washed up."

Taintor told her. Venus struggled to get back on her feet but he struck  
again knocking her down. She struggled to get back on her feet however  
he sent another wave of energy again that knocked her down once more.  
Venus struggled to get back on her feet, however he came over and kicked  
her slightly and she fainted for a brief moment.

"Oh? Sleeping on the job?"

Taintor yelled as he kicked her on her side waking Venus again. She stood  
on her feet and tried to make one more attack.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

She yelled as she sent a chain of energy that temporarily caught Taintor,  
but he broke free.

"You are good and as I said before... not good enough!"

He yelled. Tuxedo Kamen just watched as Venus struggled to battle him.

"Take this!"

Taintor spoke as he hurled Dark energy at Venus. She dodged the dark  
energy and jumped to the side.

"Ooooh, you are good at dodging? Take this!"

Taintor spoke again as he was a bit faster and she dodged it again.

"I will always dodge your dark energy balls Taintor!"

Venus vowed.

"OH? REALLY? Take this!"

He yelled as he sent another ball of dark energy and she tried to dodge  
it but it hit her head on and she fell under the power of Taintor.

"You aren't that good to withstand by Taint Attack!"

Taintor told her. Venus stood there and under the spell of Taintor.  
Tuxedo Kamen saw that Venus was controlled now by Taintor.

"Now Venus, go and destroy Pluto, Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen!"

He told her. She walked over to where Pluto, Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen  
were standing. She walked over slowly to them. They knew that she was  
under his spell. They knew they were in trouble if Venus attacked them.  
Venus prepared to strike. They knew they were in trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 07/18/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	14. 14 Love Versus Hate, Part 3

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 14: "Love Versus Hate, Part 3"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Love Versus Hate, Part 3 ******

Taintor last time, put Sailor Venus under his spell and she advanced  
towards Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen. She prepared  
her attack. They knew they were done for. Then a thought came into  
Minako's mind. A word of encouragement from her princess.

"Minako-Chan, I believe you can beat this monster! Return to normal!"

The voice of Usagi spoke suddenly to Minako's mind and in an instant,  
Venus broke free from Taintor's spell. Taintor looked shocked. Venus  
looked at the Crystal Coffin that held the sleeping Sailor Moon.

'Usagi-Chan, you can communicate with me even in your current condition?'

Venus thought to herself. Sailor Moon spoke again.

'Venus! Receive my power! Become Princess VENUS!'

Sailor Moon spoke again as she sent power from the Silver Crystal transforming  
Sailor Venus into Princess Venus. Princess Venus wore a yellow dress with  
spaghetti straps at the top of the dress. Her Tiara was gone with the symbol of  
Venus on her forehead. Then Venus was surprised that Usagi would help her.

"Come on and fight me Venus! Quit stalling."

Taintor spoke. Venus suddenly got angry.

"I am the guardian of love and beauty, Sailor Venus. In the name of my Princess  
I will punish you!"

Princess Venus spoke in an agitated voice.

"Oh, what is Sailor Venus going to do?"

Taintor asked. Then Princess Venus felt a new power rise within her.

"Venus Love And Beauty Enlightenment!"

Princess Venus yelled as a large yellow heart formed in her hands and hit  
Taintor.

"Is that all you got?"

Taintor asked.

"I'm glad you asked and the answer is no."

Princess Venus replied as she readied her next attack.

"Venus Shocking Beauty!"

Venus yelled sending a huge ball of electricity and she threw it at him  
totally shocking him.

"Now for the finisher! Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

Princess Venus yelled as she sent a large yellow at Taintor and it cut  
him in two and it exploded totally destroying him and where he stood was  
the last Sword. This was the Wind Sword. Princess Venus re-transformed  
back into Sailor Venus. Venus ran to the others.

"Are you guys alright?"

Venus asked.

"Yes."

They replied.

"Good."

Venus smiled.

'Thank you Princess.'

Venus thought to herself as she thanked Usagi. In space, Murkadrone then spoke  
to himself... Now it seems I may have to dirty my hands against those Senshi!  
Oh? Their Princess they care for most! Then I will have no choice to capture  
their Princess and the prize... they get their Princess back, however... I  
must soften them first."

Murkadrone spoke to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 07/25/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	15. 15 The Princess Abducted, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 15: "The Princess Abducted, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Princess Abducted, Part 1 ******

Minako made it to the Hikawa Shrine with her sword in her hand,  
the Wind Sword. She presented the sword to Luna.

"Congratulations Minako! We now have all the swords?"

Luna congratulated Minako. Then asked about the swords.

"There seems to be five swords. Fire Saber, Earth Saber, Water Saber,  
Wind Saber, and lastly the Light Saber."

Ami revealed to all. She noticed symbols on each of the swords. On her  
sword was the Mercury symbol. On the Light Sword was the yellow crescent  
moon symbol which meant it was for Usagi. The Mars symbol on the Fire Sword,  
The Jupiter symbol on the Earth sword, and the Venus symbol on the Wind Sword.

"The Light Saber is for Usagi, correct?"

Artemis asked.

"Well, by the looks of the crescent moon symbol, the Light Saber was meant  
for Usagi to use."

Ami replied.

"Do you think she can use it?"

Rei asked.

"I think so, I don't see why not. It does have a crescent moon symbol on it."

Makoto gave her thoughts.

"Hey, i could something to eat. Let's go to the Game Crown Arcade."

Minako suggested.

"Yeah, let's go."

Rei and Ami spoke in unison. Then their swords went into their henshin pens.  
And Usagi's sword went into Mercury's henshin pen for the time being. The girls  
ran from the shrine to Game Crown Arcade. Motoki-san was there and greeted Ami,  
Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

"Hello girls! I haven't seen you in a while. I hope all is well with you?"

Motoki asked.

"Yeah, we are fine."

Ami answered for the group.

"I heard about Usagi and I hope she is okay."

Motoki heard about Usagi being Sailor Moon and protecting her family.  
Motoki decided not to ask them anymore questions. He led them to a table  
and the girls sat down. They were reminded about Usagi and her current  
state. Unazuki came over and took the girls order. Then she went to get  
what they ordered. Unazuki came back with the girls orders and Ami and the  
others just talked. Not too long after that, an explosion was heard from outside  
and Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako went to investigate. There were monsters  
everywhere. Murkadrone sent them to soften up the Sailor Guardians before  
he kidnapped their princess which was in eternal sleep. Ami, Rei, Makoto,  
and Minako each transformed into their soldier forms.

"Hold it!"

The four Sailor Guardians yelled. Then they made their stance in unison.

"We are the Sailor Guardians who protect the Princess and in the name of  
the Princess, we will punish you!"

The Sailor Guardians yelled as they prepared to make their move. Murkadrone  
watched the Sailor Senshi prepare to make their attacks. He laughed and  
spoke.

"Sailor Guardians... I will draw you all out into the open and then I will  
capture your pretty sleeping princess!"

He laughed as he spoke to no one in general.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/01/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	16. 16 The Princess Abducted, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 16: "The Princess Abducted, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Princess Abducted, Part 2 ******

The Sailor Guardians had each transformed and faced all the horde  
on monsters that were sent to soften them up.

"Fireball Strike!"

Mars yelled as she sent a hail storm of fire balls upon some of the  
monsters burning them.

Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter yelled sending a huge bolt of lightning at the monsters  
and the monsters were electrocuted.

Mercury Ice Shower!"

Mercury yelled releasing a storm of ice falling to the ground and  
hitting all the monsters.

"Venus Love And Beauty Enlightenment!"

Venus yelled as a large yellow heart formed in her hands and hit  
a couple of the mutants. The Sailor Guardians hardly put a dent  
into all the monsters that were there in front of them.

"Let's use our new swords!"

Mercury suggested.

"Right!"

The four Senshi yelled.

"Fire Saber!"

"Water and Light Saber!"

"Earth Saber!"

"Wind Saber!"

The four Sailor Guardians announced.

"Turbulent Wind Strike!"

Venus yelled sending a large column of wind that looked like  
a tornado and it hit one of the mutant.

"Deep Raging Inferno!"

Mars yelled as large fireballs erupted from the sword and  
hit the monsters.

"Surging Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as electricity bolted from the sword and hit  
the monsters doing some damage.

"Aqua Rain Storm!"

Mercury yelled as a torrent of water came from the sword and  
hit the monsters freezing them.

"Blinding Enlightenment!"

Mercury yelled again calling forth the power of the Light Sword  
and the light from the sword came out and dusted all the monsters  
that was in the area. Then Murkadrone appeared and blasted the  
Sailor Guardians!

"I am tired of your child's game!"

Murkadrone as he lifted up his hands and blasted them.

"Did you think you can gain an upper hand by beating my monsters?  
However, they were only meant to soften you up! Now it is time  
to claim my prize! Senshi, meet me at the mall in thirty minutes!  
See you there!"

Murkadrone told them and he vanished in a sickly beam of light.

"Oh, no... he may be after the Princess! Let's go!"

Venus yelled. They had to get to the mall and prevent their Princess  
from being captured.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/01/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	17. 17 The Princess Abducted, Part 3

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 17: "The Princess Abducted, Part 3"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Princess Abducted, Part 3 ******

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon, the Senshi's Princess was in eternal  
sleep and Luna and the others suspected that she could awaken anytime.  
The Senshi missed Usagi very much. Venus called Uranus, Neptune, and  
also Mamoru and they met at the mall. Once they were there, Murkadrone  
appeared. All the Senshi took a defensive stance as he appeared.

"I see all the Sailor Guardians have gathered. I am going to put all  
of you to a challenge! See, your pretty sleeping beautiful princess  
will be my prisoner and you will select one of your members to fight  
my final monster. And if that person can successfully defeat my  
mutant, then your princess will be return to this very spot. And if  
you cannot defeat my mutant... know this, your princess will be my  
prisoner. However, now I will take your princess prisoner and you  
got one hour to decide who will battle my monster!"

Murkadrone told them. All the Senshi protested that their princess  
would be held captive by him.

"NO! I FORBID IT!"

Venus protested.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE HUMAN! EITHER AGREE TO MY TERMS OR I WILL FINISH  
YOU ALL HERE!"

Murkadrone told her as he blasted Venus.

"Girls, let Murkadrone have his way for now... alright? Usagi will  
be safe inside the coffin made of Ginzuishou."

Tuxedo Kamen suggested. They were all against the idea, but they had  
no choice.

"Very well." Venus conceded and then she continued, "we will abide  
by your terms."

Venus reluctantly agreed to give up her princess. Murkadrone smiled.

"Very well, choose a member of yours who will battle for the sake of  
your princess and that chosen person can defeat my monster...  
your princess will be returned to you... simple as that!"

Murkadrone announced.

"very well."

venus agreed. Then Murkadrone took Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon and  
vanished with her.

"Everyone, let's go to the shrine and discuss who is going to battle  
this mutant."

Mercury suggested. All the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen met at the shrine.

"Who is going to battle for the princess?"

Minako asked.

"I will. Since Usako was taken captive. I will kill that mutant and claim  
what belongs to us!"

Mamoru suddenly volunteered.

"However, you don't have the power of the Senshi."

Luna reminded him.

"Yes, I know. Remember, Usagi Tsukino is the girl I love and I feel it  
is up to me to win her back with all the strength I have."

Mamoru reminded them how important Usagi was to him.

"I know that the odds will be stacked against you."

Artemis reminded him.

"I have been in tougher spots."

Mamoru stated that he has fought monsters more fierce than this new unknown  
monster.

"Everyone, let's lend him our five swords. Maybe that will give him the power  
to defeat this monster."

Ami suggested. Rei, Makoto, and Minako agreed. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako  
handed Mamoru their and the five swords became one large sword.

"Wow, these five swords are united in one single cause? Very well. Thank you  
everyone. I will go and present myself to Murkadrone."

Mamoru told them.

"Here, take my communicator so you can stay in contact with us."

Venus volunteered and handed him her communicator.

"Thank you."

Mamoru thanked her.

"Be very careful Mamo-San. I am sure this new monster won't go easy on  
you."

Luna reminded him.

"Very well. I shall be going."

Mamoru told them. he ran from the shrine and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen  
with the large sword in his hand. It was now called 'The Kings Sword.' It  
was a large golden sword that held the power of the five elements of Earth.  
He arrived at the mall and Murkadrone was waiting.

"So, the Senshi sent you to battle my mutant?"

Murkadrone asked.

"I am the sole guardian of the Princess and I will not lose to your mutant...  
you foul fiend!"

Tuxedo Kamen answered him.

"Very well Tuxedo Kamen... we shall soon see. Your greatest trial will soon  
begin!"

Murkadrone told him. Tuxedo Kamen had an uphill fight and the Senshi believed  
that he could rescue their sleeping princess from the hands of Murkadrone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/01/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	18. 18 The Greatest Prize, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 18: "The Greatest Prize, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Greatest Prize, Part 1 ******

Tuxedo Kamen took on the challenge to battle Murkadrone's new Mutant.  
The mutant's name was unknown to Tuxedo Kamen. He looked at two  
Mutant Duo. He then thought to himself.

'Ole cape boy... you sure gone over your head this time! That new  
mutant sure looks fierce. You better prepare yourself. He won't  
go down easy!'

Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself.

"Welcome Tuxedo Kamen! I praise you have the courage to try and  
vanquish my mutant. See, he is my greatest creation! And no mere  
human can defeat him! It will take great strength and determination.  
I hope you have what it takes to defeat him. He has never lost!  
I will await your demise Tuxedo Kamen! Ha ha ha ha!"

Murkadrone spoke to caped crusader.

"I will vanquish him you foul fiend! I do it for Tsukino, Usagi,  
a girl who has no equal. She is the most beautiful to me! I will  
rescue her from your clutches and then I shall awaken her once  
more! Usako, do you hear me? Please lend me your strength to  
defeat this mutant! I LOVE YOU USAKO!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke to Murkadrone and then called out to Usagi Tsukino.

"Ha! Very well you foolish human! Love is only a dream just like your  
princess! She will never awaken! And you will never rescue her!"

Murkadrone told Tuxedo Kamen that he couldn't win.

"We shall see won't we?"

Tuxedo Kamen challenged Murkadrone.

"Yes, this shall be very entertaining! I await above! Ha ha ha!"

Murkadrone told him as he vanished out of Tuxedo Kamen's sight.  
Tuxedo Kamen turned to the horrible Mutant. Tuxedo Kamen called  
the mutant Horramut. It was combination of "Horrible" and "Mutant".  
The mutant growled at Tuxedo Kamen. Then he charged at Tuxedo Kamen  
and Tuxedo Kamen easily dodged out of Horramut's way. The mutant  
growled with such anger that Tuxedo Kamen easily dodged. Horramut  
then fired several darts at Tuxedo Kamen and he used is cane by spinning  
it around in front of him and he deflected all the darts and the darts  
lie on the floor motionless. Horramut became enraged at the darts didn't  
hit Cape Boy. Horramut then lunged at Tuxedo Kamen again and Tuxedo Kamen  
easily dodged. The mutant was very slow which gave Tuxedo Kamen the advantage.

"Tuxedo Kamen I will kill you... just stay still!"

Horramut yelled at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Yeah, right! Like I'm going to do that!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled back. He was determined to not get hit by that mutant.  
The mutant sent more darts at Tuxedo Kamen and in like manner, Tuxedo Kamen  
used his cane and deflected the darts. This made the creature extremely angry!

"HOLD STILL TAKE YOUR DEFEAT WITH DIGNITY!"

Horramut yelled.

"Yeah right. I don't call it dignity, I call that cowardice!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled. He thought about 'his' 'Usako' and how she was all the  
world to him. His only thought was 'this mutant has to die!' The mutant  
sent attack after attack to try to defeat him, however Tuxedo Kamen fought  
tougher fiends than this freak of nature. The mutant used its claws at  
him, however Tuxedo Kamen just jumped back instinctively.

"I SAID HOLD STILL AND TAKE YOUR DEFEAT WITH DIGNITY!"

Horramut commanded and Tuxedo Kamen ignored the command.

"Right, like I am supposed to stand still and allow you hit me? That is  
the last thing I will do!"

Tuxedo Kamen replied and vowed not to stand still. The mutant sent balls  
of dark energy and Tuxedo Kamen brought up the King's Sword and used its  
power to disrupt the power of the small spheres and they fell to the floor  
and shattered. The mutant howled with such anger and disgust.

"I SAID STAND STILL AND TAKE YOUR DEFEAT WITH DIGNITY!"

The mutant growled once more.

"Right, like I said... that's the last thing I will do!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke again vowing not to stand still to make himself an  
open target. The mutant was so furious that he lunged and captured  
Tuxedo Kamen and started to squeeze him.

"You're through Cape Boy! You are going to die here!"

The mutant growled with glee. He had captured Tuxedo Kamen, could Cape  
Boy get free to defeat Horramut? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/08/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	19. 19 The Greatest Prize, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 19: "The Greatest Prize, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Greatest Prize, Part 2 ******

Horramut had captured Tuxedo Kamen and he started to squeeze Tuxedo Kamen.  
His life flashed before his eyes and he thought he was going to lose here.  
He spoke to no one in particular.

'I cannot lose here! Please Usako, do you hear me? Please help me to defeat  
this mutant so I can wake you up Usako! Do you hear me? Please lend me your  
strength!'

Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself and to Usagi Tsukino. Then suddenly Tuxedo  
Kamen's cane flashed and turned into a sword made of Ginzuishou! The mutant  
was blinded for a moment by the light and Tuxedo Kamen was freed. He grabbed  
the Ginzuishou Sword and he was instantly transformed into Prince Endymion.

"Now, Mutant you will die and my 'Odango Atama', my 'Usako', and my 'Princess'  
shall be free once more once you have died by these two swords!"

Tuxedo Kamen made a vow at Horramut. Horramut growled at disgust once more.

"KING'S SWORD BLAST!"

Prince Endymion held the sword in front of him and the five elements of the  
earth blasted Horramut. The creature howled with great pain.

"Silver Crystal Sword Electrocution!"

Prince Endymion yelled as he held up the Sword of Ginzuishou and the sword  
blasted him with great white and blinding light. The creature lunged at  
Prince Endymion and the prince simply jumped out of the way with ease.

"KING'S SWORD BLAST!"

Prince Endymion held the sword in front of him and the five elements of the  
earth blasted Horramut. The creature howled with great pain once again.  
The creature knew it was losing. it lunged at the prince with all its might  
and Prince Endymion and Prince Endymion jumped out of the way once more.  
Then the creature got angry and mutated further. Prince Endymion knew that  
one of the swords couldn't defeat it alone.

'Please Usako! Lend me your power personally to overcome this evil mutant!  
Please Usako please help me! I want to embrace you in my arms once again!  
PLEASE GRANT MY REQUEST!'

Prince Endymion thought to himself and to Usagi once again and she heard  
him some how and Prince Endymion's body glowed white. He had been enlighten  
with bright light. The mutant was blinded once again.

"KING'S SWORD LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Prince Endymion yelled and lightning struck Horramut. The creature growled  
with great pain. Horramut sent more dark spheres and Prince Endymion spoke  
again.

"KING'S SWORD FIREBALLS BLAST!"

Prince Endymion yelled and fire came from the sword and burned up the dark  
spheres. The creature was outraged. The creature lunged again at Prince  
Endymion and he spoke again.

"KING'S SWORD EARTH BOULDER SHOWER!"

He yelled and huge boulders came out of the sword and hit Horramut. And the  
creature growled with great pain. The creature sent more dark spheres  
once again. The prince used the sword again and spoke.

"KING'S SWORD HURRICANE STRIKE!"

Prince Endymion yelled as fierce wind and rain came from the sword struck  
the mutant. The mutant howled with pain once again. Prince Endymion knew  
he had to weaken the creature until he could use both swords together in  
one strike.

"KING'S SWORD WATER SPOUT STRIKE!"

Prince Endymion spoke again and a huge water spout struck the mutant and  
it howled with even more pain. Then the mutant couldn't hardly fight anymore.  
Then Prince Endymion held the two swords together in both hands and he spoke.

"KING'S SWORD GINZUISHOU SWORD BINDING STRIKE!"

Prince Endymion yelled as he sent both swords into the mutant. The mutant howled  
with severe pain as the power swords was drove deep within the mutant. The mutant  
began to crumble and in moments it was nothing more than dust on the floor. Prince  
Endymion brought the swords down to where he could see them. He never the swords  
held so much power. Then suddenly out of nowhere the coffin containing Moonlight  
Maiden Sailor Moon re-appeared unharmed. He knew then he had been victorious. The  
Sword made of Ginzuishou turned back into the cane of Tuxedo Kamen and Prince  
Endymion re-transformed back into Tuxedo Kamen and then he re-transformed back into  
Mamoru. The laid the King's Sword right by him on the floor. He approached the  
coffin of his love. Then the Ginzuishou casing vanished and he knew then that the  
time to awaken 'His princess' had come. True love awaits!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/08/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	20. 20 Prince Awakens The Princess, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 20: "The Prince Awakens The Princess, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Prince Awakens The Princess, Part 1 ******

Tuxedo Kamen faced the bed that held Moonlight Sailor Moon and he  
pressed the communicator that he was given and pressed it.

"Everyone! I got good news! The monster has been vanquished and Usako  
has been returned to me. I am about to awaken her. It would be good  
that you bring the rest of the Senshi and Usagi's family to the shrine.  
Also, it might be good that you bring a change of clothes for Usagi.  
I am sure she want to be presentable for her family. As soon as she  
is able, I will bring her to the shrine."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke and Rei answered.

"Thank you Mamoru I will let everyone know and also I will have Haruka  
and Michiru bring Usagi's family here to the shrine."

Rei thanked him and Tuxedo Kamen shut off the communicator and looked  
at his princess. He gently held her limp and comatose body in his arms  
and he brought his lips to hers. He passionately kissed her. He felt  
the warmth coming back into her comatose body. She was starting the  
process of waking up. Tears started flowing from her sleepy eyes. She  
knew who had kissed her.

"Mamo-Chan..."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon spoke in a sleepy state. He was surprised  
that she was waking so quickly. Her body was becoming accustomed to  
being woke up and then Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see her Prince  
woke her up again. He removed his lips from hers and he smiled. All of  
his hard work paid off. He spoke to her again.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked in a concerned tone. She looked at him and gave her answer  
to him.

"I am very happy that I could awake in your arms. Is my family and the Senshi  
alright are they safe?"

Sailor Moon replied to Tuxedo Kamen and then asked the welfare of the Senshi  
and her family.

"Yes Usako. Thanks to your valiant efforts, your family wasn't harmed and the  
Senshi have been alerted of your awakening and they are awaiting your arrival."

Tuxedo Kamen answered Usagi once more. Sailor Moon smiled and she spoke again.

"Mamo-Chan, do you think you can carry me back to the shrine?"

Sailor Moon asked in a soft tone.

"Gladly. Usako, I will ask you of a favor."

Tuxedo Kamen answered and told her that he would carry her back to the Hikawa  
Shrine and he also asked her a favor.

"Sure, what is it?"

She asked being curious of what he wanted her to do. He picked up the King's  
Sword and gave it to her and he spoke.

"Just before I pick you up, I need you to hold on to this sword for me. Do you  
think you can help me with this?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked her as he presented her the King's Sword.

"Sure."

She answered. She would do almost anything for Mamoru. He gave her the  
sword and she held on to it with both hands. Then Tuxedo Kamen gently  
picked up Sailor Moon and got a good grip of her. Sailor Moon smiled  
because she was in good hands. He took her from the mall and down the  
street and he took her time to make sure that she was injured. Sailor  
Moon felt his pulse as he carried her and at the same time she felt her  
own heart beating as if it was singing. She was happy to be in his arms.  
Sailor Moon gently closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. He watched her  
carefully while he escorted her to the shrine. He loved her dearly. This  
was his Odango Atama and it was his duty to make sure she was well loved  
and protected. She trusted him as she fell asleep holding the King's Sword.  
He finally made it to the Shrine. He gently nudged Sailor Moon to wake her up.  
She opened her eyes to see that they had made it to the shrine. He walked  
up the steps and he went inside. And there in one of the meeting rooms  
were The Inner Senshi, Pluto and Saturn along with Luna and Artemis.  
Luna saw Sailor Moon and she saw her and she spoke to her.

"Sailor Moon... Princess... welcome back! I know you just got here. I need  
you to re-transform and let the Silver crystal recharge. Also, Rei and Makoto  
have volunteered to help you bathe so you can be presentable for your family  
when Haruka and Michiru brings them."

Luna told her. Mamoru set Sailor Moon on a soft mat that was brought for her  
and Sailor Moon re-transformed back into Usagi and she handed the King's  
Sword back to Tuxedo Kamen and the King's Sword broke up into the five swords  
of the elements. Then Tuxedo Kamen re-transformed back into Mamoru.

"Come Usagi, let's get you cleaned up for your family."

Rei spoke to Usagi and Makoto went over to Usagi and gently picked her up and  
carried her bridal style. They took Usagi to one of the bathrooms that was in  
the shrine and Makoto carefully placed Usagi on a chair and gently held on to  
her while Rei took Usagi's clothes off to get her cleaned up. Then Makoto placed  
Usagi in the bathtub and rei and Makoto cleaned Usagi up and washed her hair.  
Afterwards, they dried Usagi off and put clean clothes on Usagi. They put a white  
dress on Usagi so Usagi's silver hair. Usagi felt bad that she couldn't take a bath  
herself. Her energy was extremely limited and Rei and Makoto as well as the other  
Senshi felt the same way. Helping Usagi out in any way possible they were glad to help.  
They put white socks on Usagi's feet and put white high heeled shoes on Usagi. Makoto  
Put Usagi's hair back into Odangos once more. Rei and Makoto looked at Usagi and they  
smiled.

"I have not seen Usagi-Chan so beautiful in a long time. The white dress goes well  
with your hair!"

Makoto complemented Usagi.

"Thank you Rei and Mako-Chan. Thanks for helping me."

Usagi thanked them. Then Makoto carried Usagi back into the other room and sat her  
down on the mat. And not too long after that, Haruka and Michiru brought Usagi's  
family so they could be reunited with her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/15/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	21. 21 Prince Awakens The Princess, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 21: "The Prince Awakens The Princess, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Prince Awakens The Princess, Part 2 ******

Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo saw Usagi. She had been cleaned up so she could  
be presentable for her family. They saw her so beautiful. She sat on the  
soft mat with her legs in front of her and the skirt of her dress tucked in  
so Usagi's underwear wouldn't show. Usagi saw them. She smiled sweetly.  
Haruka and Michiru urged Usagi's family to sit near Usagi. Kenji sat to  
Usagi's left. Ikuko sat to Usagi's right with Shingo next to Ikuko. Mamoru  
stood behind Usagi as if to stand guard to watch for the enemy. Luna spoke  
up again.

"welcome Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo. Most of all, welcome back Usagi-Chan.  
Usagi, because of your efforts in protecting your family. No harm has come  
to them. Usagi, do you wish to say anything to them?"

Luna greeted Usagi's family and then spoke to Usagi about her family not being harmed.  
Then she asked if she wanted to say anything to them.

"Papa, mamma... Shingo... I am happy you are safe. Everyone, I am happy to be here  
again. Luna what happened in my absence?"

Usagi spoke to her family that they were safe and no harm had come to them and she  
asked Luna of what happened to them in her absence. Luna explained all that they had  
been through to Usagi. Usagi smiled sweetly. She understood what they went through.

"Your love and admiration for me made you stronger."

Usagi answered Luna and to the Senshi about her thoughts on their recent battles.

"Usagi, we are happy to see you awake again."

Kenji spoke to Usagi.

"Same here Usagi. I never seen you so brave before. You are stronger than you look!"

Ikuko spoke softly to her daughter. Usagi blushed. The Senshi and Luna talked to  
Usagi of all they had gone through and later they noticed that Usagi had fallen  
asleep and Usagi's head was resting on Ikuko's lap.

"She trusts you Mrs. Tsukino."

Minako spoke to Usagi's mother.

"Let's put Usagi in a bed and allow her to sleep. The Silver Crystal that kept  
Usagi alive during the time she was in eternal sleep must have caused Usagi  
to fall asleep after she woke up. In a few hours, Usagi will be back to normal.  
Makoto, please carry Usagi carefully and follow me."

Rei spoke to everyone and asked Makoto to bring Usagi to one of the guestrooms.  
Makoto carefully picked up Usagi and placed her in her arms again. Usagi never  
awoke surprisingly. Usagi must have been very tired. Rei led Makoto to a guestroom  
and Rei pulled back the covers and Makoto placed Usagi in the bed. Rei covered up  
Usagi. Usagi slept peacefully in the bed.

"Rei, I will stay and watch over Usagi. Please let everyone know that I will watch  
over her."

Makoto volunteered to watch over Usagi. Usagi slept through the night and awoke  
the next morning seeing Makoto sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Usagi then  
knew that Makoto wanted Usagi to be safe and never left her side. Usagi knew that  
she was well cared for. Makoto slowly got accustomed to Usagi's gentle breathing.  
And Makoto woke up.

"Usagi-Chan, good morning! How do you feel?"

Makoto greeted Usagi and asked how she felt. Usagi looked Makoto and she answered.

"I feel fine. Can you take me to where everyone else is?"

Usagi replied that she was fine and then asked to be taken to where everyone  
else was. Makoto carefully pulled back the covers to the bed and picked up  
Usagi very gently and carried her back into the other room. Ami, Rei, Luna,  
and Artemis were the only ones there at the moment. Makoto carefully placed  
usagi on the soft mat.

"Good morning Usagi. Are you hungry?"

Rei greeted Usagi and asked if she was hungry.

"Good morning and yes I am very hungry."

Usagi greeted Rei and replied that she was hungry. Rei presented to Usagi a cold milkshake,  
an apple, and a blueberry muffin.

"Here you go Usagi. These were brought not to long ago by Motoki-San for you."

Rei explained to Usagi about Motoki bringing some food for Usagi. Usagi was pleased  
as well as surprised that Motoki would go out of his way to bring food for her. Usagi  
was touched. She happily ate the food. She knew that everyone cared about her fragile  
condition. Her energy was extremely limited. Ami gave to Usagi, her brooch and also  
present to Usagi the Sword of Light.

"Here Usagi-Chan. here is your brooch and this sword also is for you. This is the Sword  
of Light."

Ami explained to her.

"Thank you Ami."

Usagi thanked Ami and the Sword of Light went into Usagi's brooch. Then out of nowhere,  
Murkadrone appeared before Ami, Rei, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, and Usagi.

"Oh ho ho! It seems that the Princess is awake. I shall kidnap her and force her to  
fight me alone!"

Murkadrone spoke and kidnapped Usagi.

"OH NO! She will be hurt! We must find her quickly! Alert the others!"

Luna yelled. Rescuing Usagi was now a must. And now time was fleeting. Murkadrone had  
taken Usagi captive. Find out what happens next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/15/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	22. 22 The Final Conflict, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 22: "The Final Conflict, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: There was a death in my family, so I was only able to  
crank out one chapter in stead of two chapters. The second  
part and the aftermath will conclude next week!

Notes 2: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Final Conflict, Part 1 ******

The Senshi gathered at the Shrine to try and locate Usagi which  
was captured by Murkadrone. The Senshi tried to locate her so they  
could rescue her.

Mercury finally had a lock on Usagi and she spoke up.

"I have found her! She is at Tokyo Tower! We must leave at once!"

Ami spoke up. Each of the Senshi transformed and ran out of the shrine  
to try and save Usagi before it is too late. At the Tokyo Tower, Murkadrone  
tried to get Usagi to fight him, but Usagi simply refused.

"WHAT?! YOU REFUSE TO FIGHT ME?"

Murkadrone asked her in a angry tone. Usagi just sat there and looked  
at him and she spoke.

"I don't think you would understand me. Even if I could fight you,  
my energy wouldn't even last a whole fight."

Usagi tried to explain, however Murkadrone didn't buy it.

"I will force you to fight me!"

Murkadrone yelled as he started to charge her. Usagi cringed knowing  
that she might be finished off by Murkadrone but he was stopped by  
Super Sailor Mars.

"No one messes with my friend and lives to tell about it!"

Mars challenged Murkadrone. Mercury and Jupiter helped Usagi to her  
feet.

"Are you okay?"

Jupiter asked in a worried tone.

"I am fine, I will leave up to you guys to fight him. No sense  
in risking myself when my own energy is limited."

Usagi replied. She knew that her energy was limited so, she decided  
to allow the Senshi to fight him.

"Fireball Strike!"

Mars yelled as she sent a hail storm of fire balls upon Murkadrone, but  
he wasn't damaged at all.

"Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter yelled sending a huge bolt of lightning at Murkadrone and in  
the same manner the attack didn't work.

Mercury Ice Shower!"

Mercury yelled releasing a storm of ice falling to the ground and  
hitting Murkadrone, but it did no damage.

"Venus Love And Beauty Enlightenment!"

Venus yelled as a large yellow heart formed in her hands and hit  
Murkadrone, but it did no damage to him. Then Murkadrone hit all  
of the Sailor Guardians and they fell to the ground. This made  
Usagi very angry. She grabbed her brooch and spoke.

"Moonlight Maiden Heart Stone Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon  
and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon told him. She has never lost to a master  
villain before and she wasn't about to lose.

"So, Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon, what can you do to me? I have never  
been beaten before."

Murkadrone asked her. She looked up at him and she answered him.

"I can do this!"

She spoke causing the Light Saber to appear in her hands. Then she  
spoke again.

"I want to see what this sword is capable of!"

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon as she activated her sword. A white light  
came out of the sword and hit Murkadrone, however just with the sword  
alone it couldn't do much damage. Murkadrone laughed because no mere  
sword could destroy him.

"That puny sword can't defeat me!"

Murkadrone laughed that no mere sword could defeat him. Usagi thought  
that maybe only the Silver Crystal could wipe him out. She was desperate.  
Using the Silver Crystal in her fragile condition could weaken her further  
or just kill her. She had to use it. She opened up her brooch and brought  
out the Ginzuishou. It shone with sheer brightness. Mars spoke up.

"YOU MUST NOT USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL! YOU'LL DIE IN YOUR WEAKENED CONDITION!"

Mars yelled. She became extremely concerned for Usagi. Sailor Moon looked  
at Mars and spoke.

"There is no choice. I must destroy this evil once and for all and for the sake  
of all! I will not allow anyone to be hurt ever again!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/22/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	23. 23 The Final Conflict, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 23: "The Final Conflict, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** The Final Conflict, Part 2 ******

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon held the Ginzuishou in front of her.  
Murkadrone looked kind of surprised that Sailor Moon could wield  
a crystal like the Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon concentrated  
for a moment and she transformed into Princess Serenity. She then  
spoke.

"I may be weak psychically, but I possess a lot of power. Enough  
to totally destroy you and your ship!"

Princess Serenity spoke in a determined tone.

"Oh? Really? Show me what you are made of!"

Murkadrone challenged her.

"You're on!"

Princess Serenity took up his challenge and activated the  
Ginzuishou. Powerful white light shone from the Ginzuishou.  
Murkadrone laughed as Serenity held out her Silver Crystal.

"What does this world mean to you?"

Murkadrone asked her. She thought about it for a moment  
and answered him.

"I love this world. This is where I met everyone. Everyone  
has kept a close eye on me. They are my friends and I love  
them!"

Serenity spoke in a tone of confidence. The Silver Crystal  
shone brighter. Murkadrone upped the level of his dark power.  
Bolts of dark energy went everywhere. Serenity held her ground  
as she braced herself by the bolts of dark matter. She spoke to  
the Ginzuishou again.

"Please Ginzuishou give me more power! I must vanquish him!  
Please!"

Serenity pleaded with her Crystal and the Ginzuishou shone  
even brighter. Murkadrone did all he could to stop her.  
He saw bravery in her eyes and sheer determination to win.  
Serenity's eyes shone with hope. She knew she was going to  
win, but what would it cost her? She didn't know.

"Why don't you just give up!"

Murkadrone asked in annoyed tone.

"Because I believe!"

Serenity answered him in a very calm tone.

"So, you believe in what? Faith? Hope? Love? Friendship?  
This fallen world?"

Murkadrone asked her. Serenity responded back.

"I believe in all of those. This world is worthy of being protected  
by villains like yourself. I can win any difficult situation!"

Serenity spoke triumphantly. She knew she could overcome anything thrown  
at her. Murkadrone was not pleased. He increased his power and Serenity  
increased the power of the Crystal.

"Hope, Love, Faith, Friendship, this fallen world... they are all worthless!  
They mean nothing to me!"

Murkadrone answered to Serenity's comment.

"I believe! That if I face any conflict, I can be victorious!"

Serenity spoke in another determined tone. She had the utmost faith  
that she could vanquish Murkadrone. Murkadrone took his dark power to  
the final level. His power increased to the highest it could go. Serenity  
increased the power of the Ginzuishou to the point it could go any further.  
The light from the Ginzuishou shone furiously and Murkadrone started to crumble  
and turn to dust. He mumbled as he faded into dust. Then he was gone and the  
light from the Silver Crystal returned to normal and Serenity fell to the ground  
and fainted and she re-transformed back into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon and then  
she re-transformed once again into Usagi and then the outside of her brooch cracked.  
Mars and Mercury looked at Usagi's brooch. It was cracked on the outside, but the  
Silver Crystal was fine.

"The Silver Crystal looks like it is fine, but the brooch is history and no way to  
fix or restore her brooch."

Mercury revealed.

"And Usagi?"

Venus asked impatiently.

"Usagi just fainted from using all that power. Let's go back to the Tsukino Household  
and make sure Usagi gets plenty of rest."

Mercury answered Venus. Jupiter walked over to Usagi and gently picked her up and they  
all left for the Tsukino Household and once they got there, they placed her in bed and  
waited for her to awake.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/29/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	24. 24 Aftermath

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 24: "Aftermath"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the  
first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!

****** Aftermath ******

Usagi had used the Silver Crystal and with it she vanquished Murkadrone.  
However, using the Silver crystal to the highest level again. This time  
it cost her the soldier form that she always loved being and now it was  
a memory. Usagi was asleep. She slept for days as her body recovered from  
all that energy that was used. And after four days, Usagi slowly awoke.  
She saw everyone there. Her family and her closest friends. They were happy  
that she was awake.

"Is he gone?"

She asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, he is gone Usagi."

Ami answered her in a quite tone. She didn't want to talk too loud.

"I see..."

Usagi answered in a calm tone.

"Usagi?"

Rei asked quietly too as she waited for Usagi to respond.

"Yes?"

Usagi answered Rei. Rei presented Usagi her brooch. It was  
cracked after the last fight. Usagi would never become Sailor  
Moon again. Usagi held the brooch in her hands. She opened it  
to discover the Ginzuishou was alright and no damage came to it.

"How did my brooch become cracked and my crystal is still fine?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"We know after the you used the Silver Crystal and you fainted  
your brooch cracked and the Silver Crystal wasn't damaged at all.  
We don't know all the answers though. Maybe Sailor Moon isn't  
needed anymore. I have no answers for you."

Ami answered Usagi. Usagi sighed. Mamoru held her hand and spoke.

"Don't feel depressed Usako. You're alive and that is what counts,  
right?"

He asked her in a cheerful tone.

"Yes."

Usagi replied quietly again.

"Good, I think Mako-Chan brought you something to eat. It looks yummy.  
I think Mako-Chan will be upset if you don't eat it? Are you hungry  
Usako?"

Mamoru told her and that Makoto had something for her to eat. She accept  
the small meal and ate it slowly. She was happy to be around those who cared  
for her. Afterwards, she thanked Makoto for the meal. She loved Makoto's meals.  
Usagi was very important to Usagi.

The next day, Mamoru took Usagi out. It was now just the two of them. She wore  
a beautiful white dress. It matched her silver hair beautifully. Mamoru took  
her to a park where there were lots of ducks and geese swimming. He wanted this  
moment to be special.

"Mamo-Chan, thank you for all you did for me. I am happy to be by your side  
again."

Usagi spoke to him as she buried herself in his chest.

"You're welcome. It was worth the risk fighting for you. Now no enemy will bother  
you again."

Mamoru told her as he looked down at her with a warm smile. Usagi was very happy.  
She knew that Mamoru was always meant to be with her.

A couple of years passed and Mamoru proposed to Usagi to take his hand in marriage  
and six months later, they were married. Mamoru and Usagi were the happiest couple  
anywhere. Then another year passed and their first child was born. It was a baby girl.  
She had pink hair. Usagi named the baby after her. The baby grew healthy and strong.  
Two years after the birth of Small Lady as Usagi called her, Usagi ascended the  
throne and became Neo Queen Serenity and Mamoru became King Endymion. From that  
time on, King Endymion or Neo Queen Serenity never aged anymore. Neither did the  
Senshi. The peace of Crystal Tokyo had arrived and Neo Queen Serenity made sure that  
peace remained supreme throughout her kingdom.

THE END!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 08/29/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
